bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
George Allen Boswell
|nickname=Chicken George |birthdate = |hometown = Rockford, Illinois |occupation = Youth Counselor |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season2=All-Stars (US) |Place2=5th |Votes2=3 |Alliances2= |Loyalties2=Mike "Boogie" Malin Will Kirby Janelle Pierzina |HOHs2=1 (Week 7) |Nominations2=4 (Week 3, Day 49, Week 8 & Day 60) |Vetos2= 1 (Week 3) |Days2=60 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Jury Member |Currently2=Jury Member |Season=1 (US) |Place=5th |Votes=51% of America |Alliances= |Loyalties= |Nominations=2 (Weeks 8 & 11) |NominationsReceived(BB1) =9 |Days=79 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Banished }} (better known by his nickname Chicken George) was a houseguest on Big Brother 1 and later appeared on Big Brother All Stars. In both seasons, George placed fifth. On Big Brother 1, George was known for his goofy antics and good nature which made him a likable figure amongst his fellow housemates and the viewing public. However, George later became surrounded in controversy when his wife and family members began campaigning for viewers to vote out some of the more popular houseguests to keep George in the game, which Brittany Petros became the victim of when she was evicted on Day 57. Since the other houseguests were unaware of the controversy, George appeared to be in a good position to go really far in the game, until a twist in the game had banished houseguest Brittany informing Josh Souza about the controversy surrounding George and his family. Josh didn't tell the other houseguests, including George, about the controversy until various "anti-George" banners were flown over the house, leading Josh to inform them about the news surrounding George. After hearing about the controversy surrounding him, George wanted to walk from the game, and attempted to convince the other houseguests to walk with him during the next live episode. However, when the next live show came around, nobody chose to walk from the game. Nonetheless, George was "marked for banishment" on Day 74 and was eventually banished on Day 79, landing him in 5th place. In the early days of the game in Big Brother All Stars, George was often ridiculed and dismissed as a minor resident of the house. As time passed, however, he began gaining recognition as a potential threat due to his under-the-radar personality. However, he was nominated on Day 60 during the first live Fast Forward Eviction. He was evicted during the second half of the fast forward week by a 2-0 vote, placing 5th and becoming the fifth jury member. He voted for Mike Malin to win. Biography ''Big Brother 1 (US) ''Big Brother All Stars (US) Player History - Big Brother 1 (US) Task History Nomination History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big-Brother * George is now working for Mecum Auto Auctions, which has been featured on television's Discovery HD Theater. * George appeared on Big Brother 10 to compete in the Week 5 Food competition as the representative for the first season. George received $1000 as a result of April Dowling answering her question incorrectly.http://www.bigbrotherdaily.com/food-competitions/big-brother-10.html * George attended the premiere of Big Brother 20. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgtyLDEUcAAg5Sg.jpg Trivia * George is the only Big Brother 1 houseguest to return for a future season. * George is one of five Returning Players to finish in the same placement twice. The others are James Rhine, Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, and Paul Abrahamian. * He is the first male houseguest to win the Power of Veto in Big Brother All-Stars. * George has been on slop for the longest time in Big Brother history. ** During his stint on Big Brother All-Stars, he was on slop from the Week 3 Veto competition all the way until his eviction on Week 8. * George is the first person to survive a Backdoor after its conception, however he was not the target. * George along with Nikki Grahame, Tim Dormer, Frankie Grande and Brandi Glanville are the only 5 houseguests to compete in different seasons of the show with different voting systems ** Despite George not competing the UK version of the show, George and Nikki, Frankie, and Brandi all competed with the Big Brother UK (franchise) and Big Brother U.S. (franchise)/Big Brother Canada 4 voting systems, while Tim competed with the Big Brother Australia 10 and Big Brother Canada 4 voting systems *** George is the first to accomplish this with Tim and Nikki being the second and third, Frankie being the fourth, and Brandi being the fifth. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US) Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants